I Like You Too, Shoto
by AngeNoir413
Summary: some soft sfw tododeku, just a short little one shot I wrote but if you guys like it i'll write some more!


Out of all the notebooks i had filled up with my research of heros and observations i think number 14 had to be my favourite, specifically pages 12-16. Those pages were dedicated to Shoto Todoroki. I had spent countless hours during training idolizing his moves and committing them to memory, an old habit I guess you could say. Something about him was just so….intriguing. In the short amount of time he had started using his left side he had already essentially mastered it. Meanwhile I was still greatly struggling with One For All, not to mention with the manifesting of new quirks that I now had to master as well. We had spent everyday for the past several months training our quirks and becoming stronger and finally it had reached spring break, but my work isn't over. I didn't have time to take a break like the others did, I hoped Mom would understand. I'm still only able to use 20% of my power, granted with Eri's quirk that one instance i used 100% but I can't rely on her especially given how unstable she is and what little control of her quirk she has. I have to learn to master it for myself. All Might said he was taking a trip to visit an old friend for a few days but he would be back to help with my training before break was over, so I had till thursday to train myself and show him a little progress, but for now I'm just going to relax in the dorms. Part of my training over break requires me to stay at the dorms rather than going home. I reach into my pocket and pull out my cell phone and dial Mom's number.

"H-hey mom."

"Izuku! When are you coming home? Katsuki said that her son showed up this morning!" Her voice sounded frantic and worried, as usual. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Mom, part of my training requires me to stay on campus this time so I won't be coming home, I'm sorry." I could tell she was upset given by the little hiccup that came from the other side of the phone.

"It's okay Izuku, just try not to get hurt okay? You know your mother worries about you." I choked back tears of gratitude.

"I Know mom, don't worry, i'll be careful I promise." The phone clicked off and I set it on my bedside table and plopped down onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. I began to doze off when I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in?" I didn't think anyone else was staying in the dorms over break. My heart started to pound wildly as I caught a glance at the half red half white haired boy opening the door to my room. "T-t-todoroki! What are you doing here?"

"I'm also staying in the dorms for spring break, I thought...It would be a good chance for us to hang out?" He sounded unsure, Todoroki was never the type to willing ask to 'hang out' with someone, but I guess there is a first time for everything. I immediately sat up in bed, feeling the heat rush to my face turning my cheeks a soft pink. Why was I getting this way? I had always admired Todoroki but lately any time he came near my mind would start spinning and I couldn't make sense of it. He came in and sat beside me, an awkward silence falling over the room. His face was flushed, probably from the awkwardness. "So..How...Is your quirk training coming along?" he asked timidly. It wasn't like him to be so shy and held back, granted he wasn't Kaachan but he was certainly usually a little bit more bold. I sighed softly and began mumbling about how I wasn't happy with how slow my progress was compared to everyone else.

"I'm mean just take you for instance, Todoroki!" I reached into my bedside table drawer and pulled out notebook 14, turning to his pages. "Just since the sports festival you've already managed to practically master your left side! It's amazing! You really made that power your own." He gazes over the pages, his eyes settling on the drawing of himself.

"You're a good artist, Midoriya." He says softly, his eyes taking on an unusual warm tone in contrast to the icy glare he normally bore.

"Th-thank you…" The awkward silence from before fell over the room again. "Todoroki...Why are you staying in the dorms?" It was a question I already knew the answer to but it was better than continuing to sit there.

"I'm avoiding my father who has also come home for a break." A short response, but I didn't expect anything less.

"Midoriya, can I ask you something?"

"Of course! What's on your mind?" He was asking me something? Todoroki always seemed to just figure it out on his own! I feel honored in a way.

"There's this person that I am kind of close with, everytime I get around them by head feels fuzzy and my stomach starts to feel like it's twisting in knots and it feels like my left side has activated but only slightly and over my entire body. What do you think that means?" He was genuinely confused. I started to answer him when I realized: that's exactly how I feel around him.

"O-oh well uhm...That's what you feel when you have a crush on someone!" I felt the heat rush into my face again.

"A crush?" Okay this was a little upsetting, He doesn't even seem to know what a crush was.

His cheeks flushed pink and his eyes widened with more confusion.

"Y-yeah a crush is when you like someone, but more than a friend, like you feel all warm and fuzzy around them and you want to hold their hand a-and o-other stuff like that…hahaha…" I averted my eyes from him, i can't believe I had just said all of that to him. He set his hand on top of mine, "Like this?" He said quietly, his eyes glued to the corner of the floor. I turned my hand over and interlaced my fingers with his. "N-no, more like this…" I glanced over at him and his cheeks were almost as red as his scar. "T-todoroki..Is the person you like-"

"You? Yes...It is..I didn't..I didn't really understand it at first but I think i've had feelings for you for a long time Izuku." He turned his face towards me and smiled a little.

I felt the grin start to form on my face and I tighten my grip on his hand slightly. "i-I like you too, Shoto."


End file.
